Las Compras
by JusticeWillPrevail-L
Summary: Himuro siempre parece tener el control de cualquier situación a los ojos de los demás, pero descubre que ésta etiqueta no le simpatiza mucho. Aunque su compañero amante de los dulces se encuentra allí para hacer desaparecer cualquiera de sus preocupaciones. MuraHimu, fluff. Clasificación: T.


Les traigo ahora otro fluff, pero ésta vez MuraHimu n/n Además éste tiene un poco más de diálogo. Espero no haberlos hecho muy ooc (fuera de personaje), pero la idea era mostrar una pequeña fase de Himuro que casi nadie ve. Y Murasakibara es... _Murasakibara_ xD Traté de jugar con esa fase "distraída" y esa fase "qué sabe muy bien lo que hace".

Espero que les guste, y sean buenitos conmigo, onegai uwu

Disclaimer: *Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece (por desgracia ;-;) ni tampoco sus personajes, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

*Los créditos de la imagen de portada son para su respectivo/a creador/a, que no sé quién será, lo siento (pero muchas gracias, es muy linda).

* * *

><p>"Muro-chiiin~" la dulce voz cantante del gigante violeta, quien se encontraba con una toalla en la cabeza después de bañarse, resonó en la habitación hasta llegar a los oídos de su sereno compañero.<br>"¿Hm?" Fue su simple respuesta sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.  
>"Me he quedado sin papitas... ¿Me acompañas a comprar más?" El tono del de cabello violeta era tan monótono como siempre, aunque se notaba la leve pizca de entusiasmo por conseguir más de sus preciados refrigerios – ¿o era por otra cosa?<br>"[…]" Se podía escuchar el silencio, literalmente.  
>"¿Muro...-chin?" Ahora, no entusiasmo, sino duda fue lo que reemplazó su tono de voz, mientras caminaba jalándose la toalla y caminando en dirección al otro.<br>"Atsushi... realmente no tengo muchas ganas de salir ahora..."  
>El ex-miembro de la Generación de los Milagros podía ser distraído, pero notó el cansancio en la voz de su compañero.<br>"¿Por qué? ¿Estás cansado? Si hoy no jugamos mucho..." le pregunto extrañado.  
>No hubo ni un sonido de respuesta (otra vez). Esto hizo al grandote molestarse, pero no se quejó.<br>"Está bien. Si Muro-chin no quiere estar conmigo, lo dejaré solo."  
>El de pelo oscuro resopló, cerrando los ojos.<br>"No es eso." Abriendo sus ojos comenzó a jugar con la cadena que colgaba de su cuello. "Sabes lo que ocurrió hoy, Atsushi..."  
>El gigante frunció levemente el ceño. "Es por ese... ¿Cómo era su nombre...? ¿Tigre?" Su expresión se volvió pensativa en lo que miraba hacia el techo.<br>Himuro se cubrió la mitad del rostro con su mano derecha, y suspiró inaudiblemente.  
>"De hecho, Muro-chin se veía muy calmado, pensé que no era tanto problema..." dijo el alto inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia un costado.<br>El otro lanzó una pequeña risa. "Siempre me veo calmado, ¿o no?"  
>El de cabello violeta tardó unos segundos en contestar.<br>"Bueno, en realidad sí... ¿Entonces? No entiendo..." su expresión confusa era hasta tierna.  
>El más bajo apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, y las manos a los lados de su rostro. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón pequeño, mientras el otro seguía parado en la misma posición desde el comienzo de la conversación.<br>"Verás..." comenzó a explicar el primero con los ojos perdidos. "Taiga y yo... erámos muy cercanos – cómo hermanos. Y verlo hoy, después de tanto tiempo..."  
>El otro cambió el peso de su cuerpo a su pierna izquierda, dejándolo seguir.<br>"Yo– no sé cómo hice para conservar esa calma de siempre. Ni a él le sorprendió..." una risita agria escapó de sus labios. "Há, 'Himuro cara de póker' – eso he sido siempre, para todos." Continuó, y su mano se deslizó por la cadena para que sus dedos alcanzaran el anillo plateado que colgaba de ella.  
>"¿Es... eso malo? Siempre me has parecido bien..." Interrumpió el silencio el alto.<br>Esto provocó una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios del de cabello moreno.  
>"Mira, creo que sólo es el impacto que me ha quedado de volver a encontrarme con él. Ya se me pasará."<br>Ahora la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del otro. "Confío en eso, Muro-chin."  
>El de cabellos negros se removió en el sillón, y por unos minutos, el silencio que al principio reinaba volvió a aparecer.<br>Al ver a su compañero tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, Murasakibara desapareció cruzando el pasillo.  
>Al rato, Himuro, quien no había notado la desaparición de su compañero, lo vio pasar, esta vez en dirección de la puerta principal.<br>Mientras el grandote chequeaba mentalmente no olvidarse nada, giraba, distraído – como era su ser – el picaporte.  
>Aunque antes de salir oyó una voz detrás suyo.<br>"Atsushi... sonará extraño, pero... ¿Me quieres?"  
>El ex-miembro de la Generación de los Milagros se congeló, pero cambió su posición después de unos segundos, cuando soltó el picaporte y se giró para enfrentar al otro – bueno, mirar hacia abajo, por la diferencia de altura.<br>"¿A-a qué viene eso, Muro-chin?" Generalmente era lento, pero la inoportuna pregunta lo descolocó aún a más grandes niveles.  
>Himuro giró su cabeza hacia un costado. "Sólo contesta." Dijo firmemente.<br>"Claro que quiero a Mu– que te quiero..." parece que el abstraído chico se había puesto serio por una vez.  
>Llevó una de sus enormes manos hacia el otro, posicionándola en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, quedando su palma justo encima de un trazo de la cadena. El cuál se sorprendió por el repentino contacto, abriendo levemente los ojos.<br>"Eres mi compañero. No, eres mi amigo."  
>Por segunda vez, otro de los comentarios del grandote hizo al más bajo sonreír.<br>"Y... quizás no te conozco desde pequeño... pero eso no me hace quererte menos." La mano previamente posada en la curva del hombro de Himuro, se deslizó por la cadena, hasta posarse ahora en el anillo. Lo que hizo que el de cabello oscuro lo siguiera con la mirada.  
>Nunca había dejado a nadie tocar ese amuleto, nunca.<br>"Yo–"  
>"Y jamás," lo interrumpió el de ojos púrpuras, quien repentinamente encerró el anillo en la palma de su mano, apretándolo junto con un poco de tela de camiseta, haciendo que Himuro se incline levemente hacia él. Aunque no fue brusco. "jamás voy a dejarte...". Su expresión era seria y decidida como nunca.<br>El más bajo se quedó inmóvil – sabía que su compañero lo apreciaba, pero no esperaba tal respuesta: le pareció no haber visto esa seria honestidad en él antes.  
>Pero... <em>él<em> no lo había dejado allá en Estados Unidos, solament–  
>La cercana respiración del más alto ya no lo dejó pensar. Sin él darse cuenta, el otro se había dejado caer un poco, cerrando bastante la distancia que tenían – ahora se encontraban a unos pocos centímetros el uno del otro.<br>"Muro-chin siempre me pareció muy atractivo...". Casi ronroneó el gigante, aunque volviendo a ser el aniñado chico que Himuro conocía, lo que lo tranquilizó un poco, normalizando más las cosas. Pero se inquietó una vez más cuando sintió la mano que se aferraba a su anillo y su pecho, dirigirse a acariciar su cabello, y la otra posicionarse detrás de su cabeza.  
>El joven no era idiota, de hecho, una de sus mejores cualidades era su astucia – ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarse que era lo que el grandote intentaba hacerle. Pero tampoco lo impidió.<br>Lenta y suavemente sintió los firmes labios ajenos posarse sobre los suyos, con ayuda de la mano sobre su nuca, la cual lo empujaba más cerca del de cabello violeta.  
>'Otra vez optaste por mantener la calma, Himuro. A ver cómo te va ahora...' se dijo a sí mismo, auto-burlándose.<br>E iba manejándolo impresionantemente bien, hasta comenzó a devolver el beso un poco, hasta que sintió algo húmedo dentro de su boca, rozando su lengua – la del alto.  
>El de cabello oscuro abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, pero se las arregló para seguirle el ritmo nuevamente, introduciendo él su lengua dentro de la boca del otro.<br>Las cosas iban bastante bien, y cuando de hecho estaba disfrutándolo...  
>"¡Oi!" Gritó dolorosamente, llevándose una mano hacia la boca, separándose del más alto. "Atsushi, bastardo..." sus ojos se dirigieron al nombrado, con una mirada profunda de molestia – había sido mordido – pero la cual pronto se convirtió en una mirada desafiante, justo cuando una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.<br>El ex-jugador de la generación de los milagros abrió los ojos por un momento, y casi le pidió perdón, hasta que vio esa particular expresión tan Himuresca.  
>"Con que así quieres jugar..." su tono descendió una octava, y haciendo puntillas, con un rápido movimiento atrapó al otro de los lados de su rostro, y sin pensarlo dos veces le proporcionó un feroz beso.<br>Ahora era su turno. Profundizando mucho más el beso, le pagó a su compañero con la misma moneda. Pudo escuchar un pequeño quejido proveniente del de cabello violeta, quién aún así continuó con el beso. El más bajo frunció el ceño. 'Con que no te dolió, ¿eh, grandulón?' Pensó, y como si estuviese desafiándolo, lo intentó otra vez. Tomó el labio inferior del otro entre sus dientes, y lo mordió, pero ésta vez mucho más fuerte.  
>Ahora sí se oyó un pequeño gemido, y el moreno se sonrió a sí mismo, orgulloso.<br>"Ehh~, yo no lo hice tan fuerte Mur-"  
>El puchero del grandote fue interrumpido por otro beso, pero desesperado, mientras era arrastrado – sus pies siendo empujados de a uno, paso a paso por los del otro.<br>Cayeron en el sillón más grande, quedando los dos acostados, uno arriba del otro.  
>Himuro se separó de la boca de su compañero otra vez.<br>"¿E-estás bien? Lo siento..." se disculpó con el más grande por aterrizar encima suyo. Pero sus últimas palabras casi se desvanecieron al observar detenidamente, cuán grande el otro de hecho era. En comparación, él se sentía tan pequeño... sobrándole un poco del cuerpo del otro en cada extremo.  
>El de ojos púrpuras lo notó, y sólo asintió, sonriendo, y metió una de sus manos entre cabello negro y brilloso para acercarla a su pecho.<br>Se quedaron así unos minutos – la mejilla de Himuro descansando sobre los músculos del otro, mientras éste le acariciaba la cabeza – sus respiraciones calmándose de a poco.  
>Disfrutaban del silencio, hasta que el más bajo comentó ausentemente: "¿No tenías que ir a comprar...?".<br>Su voz sonó tan lenta y calmada, como la de alguien que está sedado – lo que en circunstancias normales hubiera sido motivo de risa, ya que era tan inusual viniendo de Himuro – pero la atención del otro fue totalmente captada por la frase en sí, no su tono o contexto. ¡Se había olvidado completamente de la comida!  
>Con un rápido movimiento levantó a su compañero y a él mismo del sillón, y lo tomó de un jalón de la mano dirigiéndose a la puerta.<br>"¡A-atsushi!" trastabilló el otro, sorprendido por la repentina reacción, pero en realidad no le molestó demasiado, ya que sabía que de allí en más siempre estarían juntos.  
>Ya tendrían su noche...<p> 


End file.
